


Just What I Needed

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin to the rescue, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sick Dan, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is incredibly sick after his trip to Austin, and Arin refuses to let him come into work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Request from im-also-dan-daan on tumblr. Send me a request on here or tumblr if you'd like :)

“Dan there’s no way I’m letting you record today. You’re so stuffed up that you sound like your dad, and I know you’re in an incredible amount of pain. We can always wait a few days, we have a backlog for a reason, dude.”

Dan paces his bedroom, rubbing his temples as he talks with Arin on the phone. Ever since the trip to Austin, he’s been terribly sick, and it hasn’t let up at all. But today is the designated Grump day, and he doesn’t want to fall behind, regardless of how shitty he feels.

“No it’s totally fine, man. I just gotta down like a whole bottle of DayQuil and I’ll be fuckin…ready to go! I’m good, Ar. It’ll be ju-”

Dan sneezes violently, and follows it up with a loud groan. Fuck that hurts. He hears Arin click his tongue in disapproval.

“See? You aren’t fine. Now lay down and rest, I can hear you walking around. You need to drink some hot tea, take some medicine, and take your sick ass to Sleepy Time Junction for a day or two so you can get better.”

Dan stops pacing, the sudden lack of movement making him realize how sore he is. His whole body aches and feels like he might collapse at any moment. His knees shake, and he plants a hand on his bed for support. After a moment he ends up giving in to his body’s plea and just lays down with a sigh.

“Alright, fine. But only for today. I don’t want to take more than a day off. I’ll go make some tea in a min - ah fuck. I forgot, I made the last of my tea last night. I’ll just have to…just have to go pick some up later.”

He feels fatigue take hold of his body, even just the thought of getting up making him feel nauseous. He hears movement and the muffled sound of keys gangling together on the other end of the line.

“No Dan, you gotta stay in bed. I’ll bring some tea right over. Suzy bought you a couple cases of that Triple Leaf stuff you like for when you come over, so I’ll bring that. And don’t even worry about getting up to unlock the door, I know where you keep the spare. Get comfy and I’ll be over there in a few.”

Before he has the chance to object, Arin hangs up. Dan sighs, letting his arm drop, his phone clattering to the floor. He’s so sick he doesn’t even care, not moving to check if it had broken or not. He adjusts himself on the bed, getting under the covers. He didn’t notice how cold he was until he starts to warm up. His body starts to feel heavy, a wash of exhaustion hitting him like a ton of bricks. His eyelids flutter, and he tries his best to keep them open, not wanting to fall asleep until Arin gets there. 

Right as he’s about to give in and fall asleep, he hears the lock click and the door open. He decides to stay in bed, respecting Arin’s orders not to move. He listens as Arin pads to his room, his footsteps muffled by the carpet, and he opens the door, pausing for a moment. Dan rolls over to see why he stopped, and he sees Arin standing there, holding the box of tea, along with a travel mug. Arin gestures with the mug and smiles at Dan. His face is full of concern and affection.

“Hey buddy. I made you a cup before I left, so it should be a good temperature now. And I also have a full box here so you should be set for a little while.”

He walks towards the bed, setting the mug and box on the night stand, sitting on the bed next to Dan. He puts a hand on Dan’s blanket-clad shoulder, holding it tenderly.

“How you feeling? Do you need anything else? More blankets, anything?”

His voice is quiet and comforting, and it brings a smile to Dan’s face. He reaches for the mug, taking a few small, cautious sips without sitting up. The tea is a perfect temperature, and it fills his belly with warmth. He lays back down with a sigh and a cough. 

“No thank you, I’m perfect now. Thanks, Big Cat, you’re the best. You should probably stay away though, I don’t want to get you sick too.”

Arin leans forward, planting a gentle kiss on Dan’s forehead before getting up off the bed and walking towards the door.

“If you need anything call me. Hope you feel better soon. Get some rest.”

With that, Arin leaves, and Dan finally gives in to sleep, gladly letting it overtake him. As he drifts off, he can still feel the spot where Arin had kissed him, and he smiles, feeling much better already.


End file.
